Zarathustra Whiskers
Whiskers Zarathustra(VWM067) was born into the Whiskers Mob on the February 22, 2004. His mother was Flower and his father was Yossarian. His four other litter-mates were his brother, Pozzo(VWM065), and his three sistersMonkulus(VWF063), Lucky(VWF66) and Armanita Ditch(VWF064).Yossarian lost dominance to Zaphod who became the long-term dominant male. Whe he was an adult Zarathustra went roving with his father Yossairan and a Young Ones male named Sepp. They joined the Lazuli with his father but they were chased out by the males. Yossarian died leaving Zarathustra the soul survivor. He lived in the Whiskers for three years. His sisters Monkulus and Arminata Ditch were evicted by Flower but Monkulus rejoined the group. Arminata helped formed the Starsky and later the Leprechaun before she died. Monkulus helped form the Aztecs where she took domiannce before she died. Zarathustra took male dominance after Zaphod left and Rocket Dog took female dominance after Flower died. After some time in the Whiskers family, Zrathustra went roving again with his half-brothers, Miles, Baker, Panthro and his nephew, Karim. The five males formed a roving coalition and emigrated into another mob. Commandos The other mob was the Commandos. The five males kicked out seven of the Commandos males who later joined the Vivian. Zarathustra took male dominance in the group beside the dominant female Zorilla. He evicted his younger brother Miles for trying to mate with Zorilla. She evicted some females who joined Miles, Baker and Karim to form the Barbarians Mob. Only Zarathustra and Panthro remained. Zarathustra fathered three litters of Zorilla. Zorilla gave birth on April 12, 2008 to Zorro, Zoroaster and Ziggurat. They were Zarathustra's first litter ever. Zorilla gave birth to Khasar, Dashti, Saren, Buta and Tegus August 18, 2008. Then on December 2008: Zorilla gave birth to Rosie, Nikita, Venus, Zoo Zoo, Moltan and Dazba. They survived too. After Zorilla and Zarathustra, Zorro's older half sister Celidh became the domiannt female with his uncle Panthro. Zarathustra died on October 22, 2008. Nikita now leads the group with Hannibal a Vivian male. Faith of Zarathustra's Children Ever meerkat from his first litter ebcame a dominant in another group. His duaghter Zoroaster later formed the Zambia where she became the dominant female. Her two brothers later formed the Xerxes where Zoro became the dominant male. Ziggurat later joined the Gladiators with Zoo Zoo where he became the dominant male. He is the only one who isn't still in the Commandos is his from his litter. Khasar, who is in the Xerxes, is just like his grandfather, who likes to make burrow moves and carry away pups. His brothers Tegus and Buta are also still in the Xerxes. Their sisters Seran and Dashti were evicted and later formed the Thunderians Mob. Family Mother: Flower Father: Yossarian Brother: Pozzo Sisters: Lucky, Arminanta Ditch and Monkulus Mate: Zorilla Children First Litter born on April 12, 2008 mothered by Zorilla Zoroaster (VCDF042) Still Alive, living in the Zambia as the dominant female Ziggurat (VCDM043) Still Alive, living in the Gladiators as the dominant male Zorro (VCDMM044) Still Alive, living in the Xerxes as the dominant male Second litter born on August 18, 2008 mothered by Zorilla Dashti (VCDF055) Still Alive, living in the Thunderians Tegus (VCDM056) Still Alive, living in the Xerxes Khasar (VCDM057) Still Alive, living in the Xerxes Buta (VCDM058) Still Alive, living in the Xerxes Saren (VCDF059) Still Alive, living in the Thunderuans Third litter born on December 16, 2009 mothered by Zorilla Nikita (VCDF060) Still Alive, living in the Commandos as the dominant female Rosie (VCDF061) Still Alive, living in the Commandos Venus (VCDF062) Still Alive, living in the Commandos Zoo Zoo(VCDM063) Still Alive, living in the Gladiatos Moltan (VCDM064) Still Alive, living in the Commandos Dazba (VCDF065) Still Alive, living in the Commandos Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Monkulus Whiskers Zorilla Gattaca Zoroaster Commandos Nikita Commandos Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats